The Lost Scouts
by LegolasSailorMoonLoverBonita
Summary: Working on it. Don't worry, it'll become great...I hope. About three new scouts who help fight the good fight, yeah.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be praised and Japanese. I, unfortunately, am not. *sad sigh*  
  
Earth's Stories Prologue  
  
A long time ago, on the moon we see every night, lived a royal family. In fact the whole solar system had inhabitants living on planets and moons. It was a peaceful time called the Silver Millennium. The queen of the silver millennium was Queen Serenity and her only daughter was Princess Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity had long golden hair tied up in two buns on her head. Her eyes were such sincere blue you knew you could trust her with secrets. The princess had a royal court made up of all the princesses of the nine planets.  
  
As princesses, they couldn't do too much harm to any enemy who threatened the peace, but as the legendary Sailor Scouts they were a force to be reckoned with. Each princess was powerful in her own way.  
  
Sailor Mercury protected the planet Mercury. She had short blue hair and blue eyes full of wisdom. Her name was Ami. She was the smartest of them all. She controlled the water and was the Princess Serenity's royal adviser in her studies.  
  
Sailor Venus protected the planet Venus. She was an energetic blond with blue eyes that could light up all dark times. Her name was Minako and she controlled the powers of love.  
  
Sailor Mars protected the planet Mars. Her black hair and violet eyes seem to reflect her stubborn attitude. Her name was Rei. Rei controlled fire and was always there for Princess Serenity.  
  
From the largest planet came Sailor Jupiter. As controller of thunder she was ready to stomp anyone who got in her way. Her brown hair was always up in a high pony tail. Her name was Makoto. Although she was a great fighter she had a kind heart. Her emerald green eyes always seemed to show how she was feeling inside.  
  
Saturn was protected by Sailor Saturn. People said that she was the most powerful Sailor Scout for she controlled life and death. She had dark purple eyes and short black hair. Her name was Hotaru. The Scout of Destruction welded the Silence Glaive. Hotaru was a shy person and mainly stayed with the Outer Scouts. (The protectors of the planets past the asteroid belt, except for Jupiter.)  
  
Sailor Uranus protected the planet Uranus. She has a legendary talisman called the Space Sword. Her name is Haruka and she looks like a boy. Her short blondish hair and dark eyes along with her love for racing only confused people more. Her powers control the winds. Haruka's cousin, Michiru, was Sailor Neptune.  
  
Michiru has sea green hair and sea blue eyes. How ironic since her powers control the ocean. She has a legendary talisman called the Deep Aqua Mirror. The only was to describe her is; Michiru is an artist. A great painter and violinist prove the point.  
  
The tiny planet of Pluto was protected by the wise guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. Her name is Setsuna. Also said to be the strongest Sailor Scout. Setsuna is very isolated. She is the oldest and has green hair and dark red eyes. She too has a legendary talisman the Garnet Orb. Setsuna's time staff looks like a long key.  
  
Those were the Inner and Outer scouts. But there were three others, the Lost scouts. After the final battle, these three were lost from memory, never to be awoken unless the Solar System was to face its toughest challenge ever.  
  
Kachie, the scout of the Sun, watched from her palace. She is like the Inner scouts out of the three Lost scouts. Happy and bubbly when in a good mood, she is deadly while fighting. She has the Sun Staff which would make an area within a mile radius become hotter and hotter.  
  
Sara, the scout of the moon Charon, guided souls to her father, Charon. She is dark and mysterious. Sara is often found upon Mount Olympus where she looks for souls to guide. She carries a scythe and kills at will. She is the Outer scout of the three.  
  
Unknown to all the princesses, save Setsuna, was another scout. Her name was Bonnie. The princess of the Earth was a Sailor Scout. As a baby she was found by Setsuna and her escort in an old ally. Setsuna could sense the powers this little child held and took her to Queen Serenity.  
  
The queen agreed that this little girl should be a scout but thought it best to keep it a secret in case of danger. Why keep her a secret and not the other princesses? The queen explained that this child had powers far greater than that of any other scout her age. If danger should arise the enemy could take her and use the little girl for evil. So Bonnie was adopted by the planet Earth.  
  
Within a year, though, the queen of Earth had a little boy. His name was Endymion. A few years after that all the planets had princesses. At the same time an evil queen by the name of Beryl came to power and started causing chaos. In order to keep Bonnie hidden Setsuna took her to the Gates of Time. There Setsuna trained Bonnie to use the powers of time.  
  
When Bonnie turned 18 she was a full fledged Keeper of Time, Sailor Earth. All the Outer and Inner princesses were 14, except Pluto who was 19. An all out war had been started against Queen Beryl and her negaverse. Beryl had slowly been moving toward the Moon Kingdom. The final battle had come.  
  
Bonnie had left a week before to get prepared. She told Queen Serenity who she was and where she'd come from, finding this out by looking into the black garnet orb which could be used to see the past, present, and future.  
  
When the final battle had come all the scouts fought bravely. Soon, though, they started to fall. When only Bonnie was left she sealed herself inside her time staff using what was left of her energy to wipe out about one fourth of the remaining enemy. Queen Serenity kept the staff unharmed and hidden to keep it away from the evil Queen Beryl.  
  
Although Beryl was defeated in the end The Silver Millennium was too badly destroyed to keep going so Serenity sent all the people to Earth using the Silver Crystal to live again another time. She sent Pluto to guard the Gates of Time, Kachie to the Sun, and Sara to Mount Olympus on Earth.  
  
Bonnie's staff still remains on the Moon, untouched. The Sailor Scouts were resurrected to fight evil once again. Now their toughest challenge awaits them.  
  
Author's Rants:  
  
Do ya love it? Most likely not. Just review please. If you do not like this, don't review and flame me. It's your own fault that you read something you didn't like, not mine. If you do flame me, I will use those to cook some chicken while pretending to be camping in my backyard. I could use them to roast my icy exterior since everyone who touches me says I'm cold. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*. I'm good.  
  
If you have anything to say to me, not in a review, you may IM me at KeeperofTime09. 


	2. Mysteries

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. I own my characters. Don't take them without asking first, k?  
  
Mysteries  
  
In the shadows is a figure. It seems to be scanning the area.  
  
"So this is Earth. I can hardly remember it. This definitely is a different time. Time to go to work," it says. The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal a young girl in a high school uniform. Her brown hair is down and her eyes were a high-lighter green. She was super tall, about 6 ft. She walked to an apartment building and got on the elevator. On her floor men were moving her stuff into a door. On her right were big windows that let the light in. The hall she was walking down was nicely decorated with a red and gold carpet fit for a king. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her. It wasn't a good idea because a few seconds later she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" she said. She got up and held out a hand for the victim of her clumsiness. "Me too," said a male voice. He took her hand. "My name's Darien Chiba. I live right next to the apartment that someone's moving into. Nice to meet you," he said as he picked up his book he'd been carrying.  
  
"My name's Bonnie. I'm you new neighbor. Nice to meet you too." He had black hair and stormy blue eyes. He was wearing the ugliest green jacket she'd ever seen.  
  
"See ya!" He called as he walked to the elevator. She just waved as the doors closed. Why do I feel like I've met her somewhere before?  
  
"Because you have met me before," she said to the closed doors. Finally she turned and walked into her apartment to unpack.  
  
Elsewhere. Michelle looked up from her painting. A strong surge of energy had flashed through her mind for just a second. She looked at her cousin who sat on the window sill. Amara, Michelle's cousin, looked at her.  
  
"I think a new wave is coming," said Michelle. "Me too."  
  
"Shall we go investigate?"  
  
"No. It might've been our imagination. If it happens again we'd better check it out, Michelle."  
  
Michelle nodded and went back to her painting; something was going to happen soon, very soon.  
  
Elsewhere. Rei stopped in mid walk. A strange feeling went through her body. What was that?  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei looked up to see her three of her best friends looking at her concerned.  
  
"Rei, are you alright? You looked worried," said Lita.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok Rei, if you say so," said Amy.  
  
"Let's go get some milk shakes, k?" piped Mina. Maybe that'll help Rei. I know something's wrong.  
  
Everyone turned to Sarena, who'd been unusually quiet. She was staring off into space. She looked at everyone. Whoops! Spaced off again. Or did I?  
  
"Sorry, what were we talking about?"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"We were going to go get milk shakes, Meatball Head!" yelled Rei.  
  
"Let's go!" cried Sarena.  
  
Elsewhere. Is that you Bonnie? Yes it is. What new evil awaits us now? Time to pay you a visit. Where've you been all these years?  
  
Back at the apartment building. "Room's are all unpacked. Trista will be coming soon. Better prepare some green tea."  
  
Thirty minutes later.  
  
Darien went to unlock his front door. Down the hall he heard a sound. He looked up. Not more than four feet away was Trista knocking on the door.  
  
"Trista."  
  
The door opened. "Nice to see you again Trista. Come in."  
  
Trista walked through the door.  
  
Thank you Kumu-chan and Hime-chan. That means a lot to me because you reviewed. 


	3. Questions and Ansewers

Disclaimer: You know the story. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Questions and Answers  
  
"Where've you been?" asked Trista. "It's been over a thousand years!"  
  
"I've been on the Moon in my time staff. Boy was it cramped!" Bonnie set down a tray of green tea on her wooden coffee table. Trista looked around. The living room was not too big nor too small. It was light blue and had a white boarder at the top. You could walk into the kitchen, which wasn't too small, at the left side of the room. Yellow walls with a white rose boarder adorned the kitchen. There was a hallway at the right side of the living room that most likely went to the bedroom and bathroom.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"It's very nice. You still have your same tastes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why were you on the moon?"  
  
"After everyone had been killed I sealed myself inside my staff because for one it took care of one fourth of the enemy and two I needed to send my power to Serenity so she could use the crystal without dying. That.didn't work," she held out her hands and a time staff appeared. It looked like Trista's except it had a black orb with a light pink rose on it.  
  
"Don't worry Trista, I'll keep her out of trouble," said a new voice. Trista looked down.  
  
"Maylin!" a little white cat with brown ears smiled.  
  
Trista turned her attention back to Bonnie. "What new evil awaits us now?" she asked.  
  
"Pharaoh 90 has been wandering around the universe since Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn defeated him. Now he's back. When Chaos was defeated a little bit of him remained. The the two met and revenge on Sailor Moon was their main goal. Now we must protect the princess at all costs. If we don't the future will never happen. For this reason I'm going to her school as a new student. I'll fool everyone. Plus the princess is starting to get her new abilities. I'll have to try and tutor her without drawing any attention to myself."  
  
"That might be hard. Five of the scouts go to the same school not including the princess,"  
  
"Yes, I know. Sailor Scouts Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune. Sailor Mars will soon transfer to that school. She could tell that danger is coming and will try to protect the princess. Plus an outside force is also coming," she looked up at the sky, "Three stars."  
  
"Could it be the Star Lights?"  
  
"Maybe, I can't tell." "See you soon," Trista got up to leave. When she was almost at the door she turned around. "Don't think I'll let you off the hook that easy."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"You to Trista."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Time for bed. Boy am I tired."  
  
A huge explosion is heard out side.  
  
"Why me?" whined Bonnie. She walked out the door, threw her time staff up in the air and was gone.  
  
At the battle field. It was terrible. People were scattered around the park. A monster that looked like a large blue squid had a few people wrapped up in its slimy tentacles. The monster was sucking energy from them. The other people had already had their energy stolen. The scouts were hitting the enemy with everything they had but to no avail. The monster was just too big. Some of the scouts were moving people out of the way. All of a sudden the squid monster launched a free tentacle at Sailor Moon. She turned around just in time to see it coming at her. Frozen with fear she closed her eyes awaiting the blow. When it never came she opened an eye. In front of her was a long staff with the tentacle wrapped around it. Sailor Moon looked to the right. A girl in a sailor uniform stood there smiling at her. The smile wasn't evil or scary but gentle and kind.  
  
"Do you want to get out of the way? I can't hold this thing off forever."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Sailor Moon as she moved to the left. After she did this the new scout whispered, "Earth Solar Atmosphere." A big ball of blue, white and green energy came out the top. Then it gently touched the ground as this scout threw her staff up into the air. The she kicked the energy sphere toward the monster and destroyed it. After the monster was dusted she caught her staff and started to walk off. Sailor Moon ran and caught her arm. The scout turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for saving my life. I was just wondering, who are you? Are you a friend or an enemy?"  
  
"My princess," she said getting down on one knee, "I'm Sailor Earth. I'm here to protect you from the evil that threatens your life. Whenever you are in trouble I'll be there to protect you," getting back up, "Be careful, I'll be watching." With that she jumped into the night.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sailor Mars, coming up behind Sailor Moon.  
  
"What did she look like Sailor Moon? I couldn't see her very well," said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Is she an enemy?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Can we trust what she says?" asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
"What evil threatens Sailor Moon's life?" asked Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I don't know, um, I couldn't see her well except her eyes were like a high lighter green color, I don't think she's an enemy, she said evil threatens my life an she'll be here to protect me, I think we can trust her, and I don't know what evil threatens my life, she said her name was Sailor Earth. Does that answer all questions?" said Sailor Moon. Everyone nodded yes.  
  
"Let's go home, this was a tiring battle."  
  
"See you guys tomorrow at my temple for a scout meeting," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Yea, bye," everyone else said.  
  
Good job today Bonnie, thought Sailor Pluto.  
  
Thanks, flashed through her mind. 


	4. The New Girl

Disclaimer: Like I've said, I don't own Sailor Moon. If I won the Ohio lottery (at the time $27 million) then that might be a different story. But I didn't so I still don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The New Girl  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up!" cried Sarena as she ran out the door. "Bye Mom!" she called. Her dad was already at work and her brother was most likely at school. Luna, her cat, was probably catching mice.  
  
A motorcycle roared in front of her. "You need a lift?" asked the driver. She had on a high school uniform, like what Sarena was wearing.  
  
"Yea, thanks."  
  
Sarena got on the motorcycle and it roared off. She hadn't seen the drivers face and had been skeptical of getting on in the first place but a little voice inside her head said it was ok. The bike was black with light pink flames on it. Finally they got to school.  
  
"Thanks again, I'm never on time."  
  
"Sure thing. You were running late so I thought I might be of some assistance," said the driver as she pulled off her helmet. Long black hair fell down to her elbows. She had brown eyes. "I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you. I'm the new student."  
  
"I'm Sarena," she stuck her hand out so they could shake hands. Bonnie took it.  
  
"I've got gym first period so see ya," she said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, so do I. I'll show you where to go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You'll love my friends. There's Amy, Lita, and Mina. Amy's a genius, Lita's a great cook, and Mina's a great volleyball player."  
  
"Are soccer tryouts today?" asked Bonnie as they walked past a bulletin board.  
  
"You missed the girls, the boys tryouts are today, so are the track team tryouts."  
  
"I'll tryout for both, I'm sure the coach won't mind if I tryout with the boys."  
  
"No girl has ever made the boy's team, it's impossible!" cried Sarena.  
  
"I'm sure I'll do just fine."  
  
"We're here," announced Sarena.  
  
"Ah, I see our new student is here with, Sarena! What are you doing on time?!" cried the coach in amazement.  
  
"Um, excuse me coach but could I try out for the soccer team?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"Sorry, girl's tryouts were yesterday."  
  
"No, I mean with the boys."  
  
"Well I guess if you think you're that good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You two better go change, we're running today."  
  
"Yes sir," said both girls as they saluted.  
  
"Carry on."  
  
"Come on Sarena. I want to race the boys!"  
  
"Oh no, I hate racing."  
  
"I'll give you some tips, k.  
  
"Well ok. Let's go!" cried Sarena walking off toward the girls' locker room.  
  
The coach just laughed. I never thought I'd see the day when Sarena wanted to race.  
  
After the introductions and warm-ups were done the races began. Bonnie's tips really helped Sarena. She ended up getting third in the class for girls.  
  
"All right class, settle down. Since we're a few minutes early finishing we'll start the boy's tryouts. Boys' line up, hurry now. Girls you can watch. You line up to Bonnie."  
  
The boys snickered. As soon as the tryouts began, though, they stopped. Bonnie was very good. Better than everyone. All the girls started shouting and going crazy. Bonnie could play any position the coach wanted with ease. Soon the class period was over. The coach said to Bonnie, "I think we might've found our star player."  
  
"But aren't only boys aloud to play?"  
  
"No. See when this school started the soccer teams only boys made the teams because there were no girls good enough to play. We only pick the best players, which was usually the boys. Soon the school decided to have girl and boy teams. You are the best player I've seen in a long time. So with parental consent, you can join."  
  
"Thanks, I'll have my mom give consent. Bye Coach!"  
  
"See you tomorrow, Bonnie."  
  
"Finally, school's over!" cried Sarena. The other girls laughed as they reached the deserted roof. "Hey, aren't the track tryouts starting soon? I want to root for Amara."  
  
"Yeah, any second now," said Lita as they walked to the side of the building with the track on it.  
  
"Look, there she is!" cried Mina.  
  
"Go Amara! Go, go, go!" cried Amy. Everyone looked at the usually quiet girl. "Just giving moral support," she said blushing. Everyone started to cheer and Amara looked up and gave thumbs up. Sarena noticed the person beside her.  
  
"That's Bonnie, the new girl I told you about. She wasn't kidding, she did want to tryout for the track team. She's very fast. I have gym with her and she beat everyone by a mile, but I don't know if she's as fast as Amara."  
  
"Sarena, have you ever seen anyone as fast as Amara?" asked Mina.  
  
"It must be impossible!" cried Lita.  
  
"Actually it's about a." Amy said typing into her hand held computer "one in two-hundred chance."  
  
Everyone turned to watch.  
  
A flag was waved and the racers were off. Amara took a quick lead, followed by two boys and Bonnie a few feet behind. Amara took an even farther lead leaving everyone in the dust. Slowly but steadily Bonnie passed the two boys and started to gain on Amara. Amara strained to go faster and did. Bonnie was a few feet behind Amara and the finish line was a few yards ahead of Amara. Just at that moment Bonnie sprinted forward as well as Amara. They were neck in neck. It was going to be close! A flag was waved as both girls crossed the finish line. Amara leaned up against a tree to keep from falling down. Her legs were shaking from the race. Finally she gave in and sat down. Bonnie flopped down next to her. After a few minutes she sat up.  
  
"Thanks, I've never meet anyone who could make me race that hard. I always win. I didn't know I could go that fast. I must've been a cheetah in a past life. You too. That was the best race this school has probably ever seen. The season hasn't even officially started," Bonnie stuck her hand out. "My name's Bonnie."  
  
Amara stuck out her hand and shuck Bonnie's. "Amara. Thanks, I've never meet anyone who could keep up with me either."  
  
A young girl with sea green hair walked up to Amara and Bonnie with the coach fallowing behind. The young girl handed a water bottle to Amara and Bonnie grabbed hers.  
  
"You two girls just set the school record! It's amazing! A whole mile in just under five minutes! Congratulations! You both make the team. Bonnie, you also made the soccer team with ease. Good job. Practices start tomorrow, ok? All I need is for your mom to sign this," he said handing a paper to Bonnie.  
  
"Just fine Coach. See ya tomorrow, bright and early," she replied taking the paper. "Bye Amara, bye Michelle!" she waved as she ran toward the parking lot.  
  
"How did she know my name?" wondered Michelle.  
  
"Oh come on, you're famous," said a few voices at the same time. The coach had long since walked away. The two girls turned around and saw eight people staring at them.  
  
"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, What are you doing here?!" everyone cried.  
  
"There is a new evil coming. Princess Kakyu sent us to protect you girls" said Seiya.  
  
"Plus you guys are nothing without us," bragged Yaten.  
  
"That's not the way I see it," said Amy.  
  
"Yea, Sarena did just fine by herself," said Rei.  
  
"Yea but you guys need our help," Taiki challenged.  
  
"Not any more!" shouted Lita.  
  
Soon everyone but Sarena was arguing.  
  
Why me? thought Sarena.  
  
"Sarena, need a lift?" asked a girl on a motorcycle. Everyone stopped and turned. They didn't know who it was because her helmet blocked their view. Who is that? They all though.  
  
"Yea, thanks. Bye guys!"  
  
Off went the motorcycle.  
  
"Does anyone know who that was?" asked Mina.  
  
Everyone shook their heads no. 


	5. Big Surprise

Chapter 4 A Big Surprise  
  
It was cold and dark. A young woman with long, wavy, red hair kneeled before a huge throne. Oh how the mighty have fallen, she thought in disgust. Never had she kneeled before anyone. She was lucky that she'd been freed from her seal after those Stupid Scouts had nearly destroyed her. As soon as they're gone I'll kill His-Royal-Pain and rule the Empire and shape the world to fit my image.  
  
"Beryl," said a disembodied voice, "You have failed me once. As ex-queen of the Negaverse I'd expected better. Don't fail me again or the reward will be death. There are plenty who will take your job."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, now go!"  
  
In a flash she disappeared.  
  
At Rei's temple. "Sarena! Who was the person on the motorcycle you left with yesterday?" asked Rei. "You mean Bonnie?"  
  
"What?" all the girls cried.  
  
"She's been picking me up and dropping me off at my house. Plus I went to her apartment so she could help me study. I aced the test by the way," she said waving the paper around madly. "The teacher passed out on the spot; it was so funny!"  
  
A loud explosion could be heard right outside the temple. People were screaming and running for their lives. "Um, guys," said Amy.  
  
"Amy, look, she really did ace it," one of the girls said, not paying attention.  
  
"Get out of here! What are you doing with a monster right outside your door?" someone shouted.  
  
Everyone turned to see the mysterious scout. Sarena'd been right about her eyes being a high lighter green color. She had brown hair that fell down to her ankles. She had black boots that went in-between her knee and hip. At the top was a light pink string tied in a bow for decoration. Her skirt was black with a light pink trimming at the bottom. Her bows, on the chest and on the back, were light pink. Her gloves were in-between her shoulder and elbow. They were trimmed in light pink at the top. Her brooch looked like a black rose. The tiara had a black stone with little light pink stones on the sides. A black choker adorned her neck. Her lips had light pink color on them. Her earrings looked like Sailor Pluto's. They were a light pink color. The staff she wielded looked just like Pluto's as well. The orb at the top was black with a light pink rose on it.  
  
"What are you waiting for, a formal invitation?" she asked again.  
  
"Right," they said in unison.  
  
The outer scouts were already fighting. The monster this time looked like a big blue blob with big orange eyes. None of the attacks were doing any harm. The monster looked over at the fleeing girls. It looked at Sarena directly. In a flash it disappeared.  
  
"Not good," whispered Mina.  
  
"Oh my AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sarena. When everyone looked there stood two Sarenas. Both looked scared out of their minds.  
  
"Um, which one is real?" asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I know only one way to find out, how 'bout you Pluto?" said Sailor Earth.  
  
"But we can't break the rules!"  
  
"When have I ever followed the rules?"  
  
"Maybe we should wait till Mercury shows up."  
  
"Trista, Mercury is right there, and you know it. Besides, this will get the job done."  
  
"Why do you think that's Mercury?"  
  
"How many geniuses are there in this city?"  
  
"Two or more."  
  
"Of course there are. Please, they won't get hurt. They'll be able to move if they really are Sailor Scouts."  
  
"You just want to find out if they're the scouts, aren't you!"  
  
"If you won't help then fine! I'll just do it myself!" Sailor Earth threw her staff into the air. "Oh mighty rulers of space, I ask for your help to find out who is the monster of the negaverse! I'm asking for your help and permission to stop time but believe me, I'll do it without your permission!" she called. In a blinding light everyone stopped. Everyone looked around. Any person who didn't have scout powers was frozen in place. There were two Sarenas still but one wasn't moving while the other one stood blinking several times. The monster had been able to clone Sarena perfectly.  
  
"So what do we do to it?" asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I'll kill you for what you did to my monster! You Sailor Brats! I'll, I'll." cried a voice.  
  
"Beryl, put a sock in it. Only you want to hear yourself talk," said Sailor Earth. She turned and looked directly at the ex-queen.  
  
"I remember you! You whipped out one fourth if my army!" she cried.  
  
"Yes, easiest task I ever had to do," bragged Sailor Earth.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Sailor Saturn.  
  
"That was Queen Beryl of the negaverse," stated Sailor Earth.  
  
"What do you mean was?" cried Beryl. How could she know?  
  
"Sailor Earth is telepathic, aren't you," said Sarena.  
  
"Yep," she replied.  
  
"How'd you know Sarena?" asked Rei  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"You're telepathic," said Sailor Earth.  
  
"Wha?" everyone cried.  
  
"How is she telepathic?" asked Sailor Star Fighter . "It's her god-given talent."  
  
"Stop talking and die!!" screamed Beryl. She had an energy blast waiting to kill them all. Finally she unleashed the ball of black energy.  
  
Everyone looked on in horror because there was no time to get out of the way. Sailor Earth looked around frantically for a way out. She grabbed Sarena's brooch, tore off the top, and held it up in front of herself and everyone else.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried Beryl. The crystal started to glow. Beryl's blast was repelled back at her and she was burnt up. Sailor Earth stood up and started to walk away. By using the Silver Crystal a ton of energy had been used up; she could barely stand up. She wouldn't let anyone know she felt weak. Time started to flow normally again. She walked by the Starlights and said, "You'll see a visitor tonight." They only stared.  
  
The guys walked into their apartment. They were a teeny-tiny bit worried. Yaten slowly opened the door. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's jaws dropped to the floor. A woman with silver hair done up in Sarena's hair style stood with her back to the boys. She had fairy wings, a white dress, and was about 1 foot high.  
  
"Hello," she said turning to the group, "my name is Queen Serenity. I am the former queen of the Moon. Someone has asked me to help you. Since I need to help this person I will grant you new powers." She held a staff with a moon on top over her head. "Boys who become girls will now stay boys. Protector Knights you now are."  
  
Everyone was surrounded in a blinding light and the fairy woman disappeared.  
  
"Grand-mama is everything done?" asked a childish voice.  
  
"Yes my dear. Run home and get some sleep," said the queen.  
  
My Notes:  
  
1). Sailor Earth sacrificed herself and that's how she was on the moon in her time staff, as she said in chapter 2. In doing this during the final battle she wiped out ¼ of Beryl's army.  
  
2). Yes, she used the Silver Crystal and you'll find out how if you keep reading the story. I'll give you a clue in the last chapter of this story. I will be doing a sequel, so don't worry.  
  
3). Any more questions? Contact me over IM at BDS of USA. 


	6. Big Star Scout

Disclaimer: **sigh** Yes, I don't own Sailor Moon. And, yes, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 5  
The Big Star Scout  
  
The high school gym class stood as the teacher spoke. He looked over at the door as he heard a voice.  
  
"Class, settle down, I would like to introduce you to a new student, Katie Smith. Katie please introduce yourself."  
  
"Well my sister came here a few weeks ago and." said the girl with long black hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes. She looked just like Bonnie.  
  
"Katie!!!!" cried Bonnie  
  
"Bonnie!!!!" cried Katie as she ran toward the other girl.  
  
"It's so good to see you again! Why didn't you contact me?"  
  
"Do you two know each other?" asked the coach. (Of course not, coach. They only look like clones.)  
  
"Oh, sorry, Katie's my twin sister. She came to live with my mom and I. We're from America."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How sweet, that gave me a cavity. I'm so glad that I'm interrupting this tender moment," said a purple-haired woman.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sarena.  
  
"Only to get the sailor scouts out into the open so I can kill them."  
  
"How do you expect to kill the sailor scouts?" cried a kid as a few others ran out while they still could.  
  
"Like this!!!" she yelled as a purple ball of energy flew toward him.  
  
Everyone gasped in terror but before the blast connected what looked like a flash of fire pushed the boy out of the way. When the smoke cleared two lone figures stood in the blast's big hole, one kneeling over the boy and the other standing behind that figure.  
  
"As protector of the Sun, this little hottie will burn you out of the solar system!" said the one who was kneeling. By the voice it was obvious the person was a girl; she stood next to her partner. "And as protector of this planet I'll be helping the whole time!" said the second.  
  
"I am Sailor Sun, Princess of the Sun, and one of your worst nightmares!" said the first.  
  
"You already know me so I don't need to introduce myself but your kind are getting on my last nerve so be afraid, be very afraid!" the second one added.  
  
"And we're here to help these two lovely ladies!" cried a male voice. The voice belonged to a young man in a knight suit (Think Prince Endymion's outfit). He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. It was black with a blue tint. A light blue mask covered his eyes but you tell who it was. Standing on the right of him was a young man with white hair and green eyes. His outfit was like the first one's but his mask was light green. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail like the first one's. The last man had a dark purple mask. His hair was brown with a red tint. All the girls started to drool.  
  
"And you are?" asked the lady.  
  
"Ummm." said the one with white hair.  
  
"They are the Starknights. You're outnumbered. I suggest that you leave, quietly," stated Sailor Earth.  
  
"I will be back." With that she disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Come on Sailor Sun, we need to leave," said Sailor Earth as she jumped out the window, Sailor Sun right on her heels.  
  
"Class is canceled for the rest of the day," said the awe shocked teacher. Everyone ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Come on guys, we need to talk to Sailor Earth," said the boy with brown hair said. The others nodded and jumped out the window.  
  
My notes:  
  
Thank you Kal. And thank you all to all my reviewers. **counts on fingers** That's. **thinks** Hime-chan, Dess-baka, Kumu-chan, Kal-san, Halo-chan, Phoenix-san, so that's six people. **sweatdrops** Oh well, I'm trying. Please, if anyone has ideas, TELL ME!!! I have up to chapter 8 written. I'm working on chapter 9. (If anyone noticed, my chapters are REALLY short) Any help will earn that person a shoutout. Bye bye! 


	7. Ok, now I have a headache

Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 6 Ok, now I have a headache  
  
The three boys were walking in the forest. As far as they could tell this was the way the two Sailors had gone. A clearing was up ahead. A small pond lay in the center. Two people stood in front, about 5 yards away. One they knew, it was Sailor Earth; she was holding her time staff. The other one was different. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Her outfit had a yellow skirt and had orange bows. Long orange boots went to her knees. At the top of those was a red strip of a little sun on it. She was holding a long staff with the top. It was a yellow sun with red and orange spikes on it. Her cocker was yellow with a red gem on it. Her tiara had an orange gem on it. She looked oddly familiar somehow.  
  
"We knew you would come. You know, with your new transformations and all," said Sailor Earth.  
  
"How did you come to the conclusion that we had 'new transformations' Miss Earth?" asked the boy with brown hair.  
  
"Did you forget that I'm telepathic, Taiki?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I just said how. Now, do you want to know about your new powers or not? I can tell you Taiki, or you Seiya, or even you Yaten," she said.  
  
"That is why we came here," said Yaten.  
  
I know these two. I know them from somewhere but, where? A concert? School? Yes, that's it! I've seen one of them at school! The one with black hair is the new girl! What was her name? Um, Kate? No, Katie? Yeah, Katie.Smith! It's gotta be! Thought Seiya. "You're Katie Smith, aren't you Sailor Sun," it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"How?" she was stunned.  
  
"It's obvious. You showed up the same day as her. You have the same hair color and eye color. Plus, you're the same height."  
  
She looked at Sailor Earth. They locked eyes, like they were having a private conversation.  
  
"Very good Seiya. Yes, she is. Now, since we're pretty even, we'll keep your secret if you keep her's. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," they agreed.  
  
"Now, tell us about these new powers we were given," said Taiki.  
  
"Alright. You have become more powerful and obviously, male the whole time. You are known as the Starknights. You were alive during the Silver Millennium. You were reborn but how you got all the way out in Kinmoku is beyond me," she said, shrugged. "Anyways, a powerful evil is coming. You three are needed to help protect Princess Serenity. Got that?" asked Sailor Earth.  
  
"What about our past lives?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Can I tell them? Please? I've been way too quiet. You know I hate being quiet. Please?" begged Sailor Sun.  
  
"Ok, ok. You're so funny," Sailor Earth laughed.  
  
This is the first time I've heard her laugh. I guess it shows even the most serious people have a side that can laugh.  
  
"Ummm, wait, how should I tell them?"  
  
"How 'bout I show them?"  
  
"Cool! OK!"  
  
Sailor Earth lifted her staff up in the air and a bright light surrounded them. When they opened their eyes they were no longer standing in the park. They were no longer on Earth!! The boys were in front of a huge palace. It was all white and made of marble. Laughter could be heard, ringing through the halls. The sound was hypnotizing and the boys found their feet moving toward the sound. Finally, after many long halls, they came to a garden. All the Scouts sat in a circle. One looked up and walked over to them. It was Sailor Earth.  
  
"Hello, Starknights. How are you today?" she asked, mischief twinkling in her eyes. Seiya was drawn to this.  
  
What is she planning?  
  
"The duchess has been worrying over you all day wondering when you were going to get here. Even though you're engaged she can't get enough of you," laughed Amara. All the boys blushed. Who was she engaged to? They wondered.  
  
"Amara! Please," she pleaded. For the first time they saw Sailor Earth blush.  
  
"Duchess, may we talk to you?" asked Taiki, his voice serious.  
  
"Yes, of course," she replied. Another flash consumed them.  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked around at the gory sight before them. Blood and bodies were all over the place, monsters and human alike. It looked as if the battle of all battles had taken place. Then, something caught Yaten's glance. Golden hair, orange outfit, and a red bow made him stop dead and pale so badly he turned white. In the rubble laid Mina, Sailor Venus. Yaten rushed over to her limp body. It was gruesome. Blood was everywhere, she was pale, and near death.  
  
"Mina, can you hear me? Mina?" he asked  
  
"Ya.t.en, i.is tha.at you?" she gasped in pain. Her words came out in parts because she was in such pain. Seiya and Taiki left the two so they could be alone in her last moments. Seiya and Taiki split up to look for the others.  
  
"I'm right here, Mina, what happened to you?" Yaten asked. It tore his heart out to see his bubbly blond in so much pain.  
  
"Ber.yl att.ac.ked. We weren't read.y. I." her breaths were coming out in short gasps. Tears sprang to Yaten's eyes. He was losing her and he knew it. She was such a good friend it hurt him to see her in such pain. "love y.you," she said before going totally limp. She died, having said what she need to say and in the presence of the man she loved. To say the least, she died happy.  
  
Where Taiki was.  
  
He'd found Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and Sun. They were all dead. Everything was bloody and it sickened him. He was now scared about what he might see, what he didn't want to see. Unfortunately for him, there was the one thing he didn't want to see. Blue mixed with red and it made his heart stop. Mercury laid there, her arms and legs twisted in positions they normally wouldn't be. She called out his name and he rushed to her side.  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
"I'm right here Amy."  
  
"My time grows short, please, don't leave," she begged. She couldn't feel her arms and legs so there was little pain.  
  
"Of course. I think of leaving you in your time of need."  
  
"Good bye, love," and with that she died in his arms, in peace.  
  
Where Seiya was.  
  
Mars, Jupiter, Darien, and Sarena. They were all gone. Plus, there was a scout that he didn't recognized. Sarena had told Seiya about the fight with the evil Queen Beryl. This sounded like she described so he figured this was the final battle. In the distance, the sound of metal objects banging against each other could be heard. Knowing someone was alive, anyone was alive, Seiya ran toward the sound. He stopped dead. One woman was fighting against about two hundred monsters, and losing badly. Sailor Earth stood there, a bloody mess like everything else, and held up her staff and said something he couldn't hear. In a blinding flash, and screams of pain, she was the only one left standing, but not for long. Her knees buckled and she fell down but never hit the ground. Seiya cradled her in his arms. Tears of frustration rushed down his cheeks. He'd been to slow too save her. It was all his fault. He closed his eyes tightly, as if to block out all these images.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Seiya, there was nothing you could do," said a pained, yet caring voice. He looked down at her face, her eyes still shining brightly.  
  
"But I didn't save you," he told her. "I know I could've."  
  
"No, you couldn't. Don't blame yourself. Bye, Seiya," she said and slowly disappeared. Her staff disappeared too. A blinding flash brought him back to reality. There stood Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun, pain in their eyes.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that, but it was what you asked for. Now, if you'll excuse us, we will take out leave," said Sailor Sun. The boys nodded and Sailor Sun disappeared but, oddly enough, Sailor Earth stayed.  
  
"Mercury and Venus don't remember your moments with them so, please, do not speak of it."  
  
Yaten and Taiki nodded and left. Seiya stayed and looked at Sailor Earth. He looked at her in a new way. She had given her life to protect the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"You will remember more things over the next few days. If you need to talk to someone," she handed him a piece of paper with a number on it, "I'm here. All you have to do is call." Seiya took the paper.  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me."  
  
"Bye," she smiled warmly and jumped into the air. White wings grew out of her back and she flew off. Seiya de-transformed and started walking. Ok, now I have a headache I need to go for a walk to sort this all out. Maybe a walk at the beach will be good. If I hurry I can get there to see the sun set. That was not a good idea, as Seiya would soon see. My Notes:  
1)Has anyone ever noticed how no one ever seems to notice who the  
scouts are. I mean, when Neptune and Uranus appeared and then you saw  
Amara and Michelle you could tell right away that they were Neptune  
and Uranus. I always thought that was.odd. That's why I had Seiya  
figure out who Sailor Sun was right away.  
2)Sailor Earth was acting weird. In a few chapters you'll find out  
why. 


	8. Lover's Lost Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, anything else new?  
  
Chapter 8 A Lover's Lost Memories  
  
That night the Starknights had some odd dreams. Each saw old loved ones, a look on a regular life (for them anyways), and the bloody, gory look at the last war the silver Alliance would ever see.  
  
Taiki:  
  
He looked around the beautiful landscape. There were green trees, happy birds, and.the sound of laughter? He decided to check out where it was coming from. When he found the source, he was shocked. There were three young girls, two of whom were laughing. They were sitting in a flower field, making crowns of different color flowers. The first girl was wearing a dress that had the colors that Sailor Pluto wore. She had long brown hair and looked oddly familiar. Girl number two was in a red, orange, and yellow dress. She had shoulder length black hair and, as the first, looked familiar. The third girl, dressed in dark colored dress, only smirked. She had black hair with red tips hair that went down to her shoulders.  
  
"I wonder when the generals will arrive," said the girl with black hair. She sighed. "It's been what? Three months?"  
  
"You, Kitten, only want to see one general in particular," remarked the third girl. The one with brown hair laughed and laid down. That's when she saw Taiki. She was up in a flash and over to him with puppy dog eyes. Her companions raced over to him as well. That's when it struck him. The two girls he thought looked familiar were none other than Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun.  
  
"General Taiki, are the other generals with you or are they at the palace?" asked Sailor Earth.  
  
"At the palace," he answered. Honestly he didn't know where they were but they weren't with him so he said the only other option that was given to him. He smiled as Sailor Earth and the other girl ran off in the direction he had just come. He looked over at Sailor Sun as she laughed. "Aren't you going to go join them?"  
  
"Now, after the long trip it took for me to get here just to see you, why would I leave?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
He had never gotten a good look at her before but he saw that she was beautiful. Her eyes were brown eyes were kind and caring. She was, about, five foot seven. Her hair shone in the light. That's when he noticed the dome covering the planet. It looked much like the sky on Earth but, if you looked hard enough, you could see the blackness of space.  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked casually.  
  
"Yes. How do they do that?" he looked down to see her looking at him He blinked in surprise as she put the back of her hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You must be ill if you're asking me how that works when you were the one who told me how it works," she smiled. "You need a vacation. Work must be stressing you out."  
  
"You're right. I must be losing it." She removed her hand. It was slowly growing dark, and slightly cooler. The sky was slowly beginning to darken. Taiki put his arm around the girl next to him. She looked up and he asked, "Would you watch the sun set with me?"  
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's odd to see my home from so far away. Out here it looks like every other star." They stayed in each other's embrace until the sun set, and even longer. They even shared a kiss under the moon, Charon.  
  
Yaten:  
  
He had just walked into a large room being decorated for a party. He saw Seiya on the other side of the room and decided to talk to him. When he was about to ask what was going on he noticed Seiya had grown, a lot. He was now taller than Taiki! He too, surprisingly, had grown and was taller.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw two young women running for them. One, he recognized, was Sailor Earth. The other one, who was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, was running for him. She was an inch or two shorter than him.  
  
"I've missed you!" she cried as she gave him a hug. He returned the hug. Hey, it wasn't everyday a beautiful young woman gave you a hug.  
  
"I missed you too," he said. He looked around and couldn't find Seiya or Sailor Earth anywhere.  
  
"Oh, come with me. I want to show you something," she said without giving him much choice. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down different halls until they came to a large wooden door. She opened it and walked into a living room. It was HUGE! She didn't seem to notice and pulled him to a balcony where it looked like the sun was setting. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.  
  
"It sure is," he said not looking at the sun set. He was looking at the person next to him. He saw she blushed at his comment.  
  
"How would you know; you aren't even looking," she blushed deeper.  
  
"Looking at what.the sun set or the person next to me who is more beautiful?"  
  
She turned to look him straight in the eyes; the blush on her cheeks making her appear more beautiful. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I do." And with that he leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss.  
  
"We may be married but you are still the charmer that you were when we met. I'm proud to be Mrs. Sara Kou."  
  
"And I'm proud that you're mine. Someone like you doesn't come around very often."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a possession?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She blinked in surprise. "For what?"  
  
"When ever I'm around you I feel different. It's a feeling that, before you came, I had never felt before. It's a feeling that I love and it comes from the one person I love the most."  
  
"Oh, Yaten, that was beautiful. I never knew you cared so much." She smiled a smile that made him melt.  
  
"Of course I care." They kissed again, showing how much they love each other under the moon, and her home, Charon.  
  
Seiya:  
  
He saw Yaten coming over from across the room. Yaten seemed to have shrunk. That's when he noticed that they had both grown. He was now as tall, maybe taller, than Taiki. Yaten was about as tall as he had been. Yaten turned around so Seiya turned to see what he was looking at. Two people, women to be exact, were running full speed at them. One he noticed off the bat was Sailor Earth. The other girl, the one who hugged Yaten, he had never seen before. Sailor Earth pulled him away from the happy couple.  
  
"I'm guessing the Negaverse won't settle peacefully. I'm correct, aren't I General? That means there will be war," she said while they were walking down a hall.  
  
For some odd reason Seiya, even though he had no idea what she was talking about, answered. "I'm afraid not. We will have to go to war it seems. I'm sorry for failing in my mission, Duchess."  
  
"No, I should have guessed Beryl wouldn't go down without a fight. Unfortunately I feel we will win the war."she trailed off.  
  
"But."  
  
"But it will cost us a great deal. So great it will seem like we lost."  
  
Seiya was at a loss for words. This war with the Negaverse he had heard about from the scouts. It has cost them so much. Sailor Earth, or Duchess as he had called her, knew something bad was going to happen. She started to shake, just slightly. Was she crying or was she cold. He didn't know, nor did he care. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh, Seiya. Everything will go down hill from here on out. Please, protect yourself."  
  
"Why, Duchess, if I didn't know better, I would think you were worried about me," he said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Seiya, I care so much, for all of the men who fight the fights. Some never come back. That would kill your brothers if you died. And.it would kill me," she said softly as she started to walk down the hall.  
  
Seiya was stunned. She cared. Ever since he had seen her, and that image of the battlefield, he had this feeling toward her. It wasn't like how he felt toward Usagi, but something deeper, something more. She didn't know that though. Well, only one way for her to find out. He ran up to her, spun her around so she was facing him, and he kissed her. She was, a little shocked, and mad, to say the least.  
  
She slapped him. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
"You can't kiss me here! What if someone saw?" she hissed again.  
  
"Sorry. I won't kiss you ever again," he blushed as he looked at the floor.  
  
"I said, 'You can't kiss me here'; I didn't say 'You can't kiss me'." She stated. He looked up with wide eyes at her sly smirk. "Follow me." She walked down the hall and turned right. To the right was a beautiful garden, filled with different colored flowers. She disappeared into the bushes. Seiya followed.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked. The moon was now high in the sky and he knew she had an important meeting in the morning. How he knew this, he didn't know. Plus, he didn't like going through the bushes because he had to crouch down and sticks were hitting his face and that stung.  
  
"We're almost there," she called back. He saw her form stand up in front of him and move away. When he got to the end he was in another part of the garden, completely isolated from the rest of the garden. There were weeping willows all over the place. Pink flowers covered the ground. A fountain was somewhere nearby because he heard running water. He fallowed the sound and found Sailor Earth sitting on the side of a marble fountain. At the top of the fountain were jewels, one representing Pluto, the moon, and Earth. It was beautiful.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
She smiled. "Do you like it? I found this place years ago when we were playing hide and go seek. I put the jewels on the fountain."  
  
"It's amazing. So, did you bring me here to show me the sites or something else?" he asked as she blushed. He walked over and sat next to her. "Plus, you might have a fever. Your cheeks are all red." He put his hand on her cheek. "You do feel a little warm."  
  
"Seiya, will you ever forget me?" she asked in a small, timid voice.  
  
"I could never forget you," he said as he leaned forward. She leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back. He slightly wondered why he was kissing her but for some odd reason, this felt so right.  
  
The whole world went black. The three boys awoke, very confused. Plus, they all felt like they were being watched.  
  
A/N: Don't kill me, please. 


	9. Training and Discoveries

Disclaimer: Am I Japanese? No. So obviously I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 9 Training and Discoveries  
  
Sailor Charon, Guide of the River Styx, sat on the side of a stone fountain. She looked into the water and saw the boy's dreams. Sailor Charon sighed. She was sitting up on Mount Olympus, where the gods live, doing what Sailor Earth had asked.  
  
She sighed again. Sailor Earth was her best friend. She had been since she'd been reborn, and before.  
  
Back during the Silver Millennium Sailor Earth had been Supreme Duchess of the Silver Millennium. Everyone just called her "Duchess" because her formal title was way too long.  
  
She thought back to what Sailor Earth wanted her to do. She, Sailor Charon, was to let the boys see parts of their past lives. She was, in fact, the scout of the dead and dreams. She stood up when she felt someone behind her.  
  
"Hello Charon. Have you done what I asked?"  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
Sailor Earth pulled her friend into a hug. Charon hugged her back. "You're coming down to Earth, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, I need to. All of the Lost Scouts are needed." Charon, who was dressed in a black cloak and was holding a scythe, looked back into the fountain. This enemy was so strong that the scouts would need the best. The Lost Scout were the best.  
  
"Were is right. It has been many, many, years since we fought. You are a guide of the River Styx, I am a Keeper of Time who has not been doing her job, and Sun is a protector of the Solar System. We have been dormant for a long while and might not be the best any longer."  
  
"Then we will train. And I'm supposed to be the pessimist and you're supposed to be the optimist so stop talking like I should!" Both girls laughed at the inside joke.  
  
"Well, since you are coming down to Earth you need to blend in," said Sailor Earth with an evil smirk.  
  
"No."said the frightened Sailor Charon as her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the school was all abuzz. There was going to be another Three Lights concert.  
  
"I do not see why these NORMAL beings are so worked up over a stupid concert. The Muses were, and are, much better than mortals."  
  
"Oh Charon, lighten up. You and Earth never were into these things but they really are great!"  
  
"Only you, Sun, are into these things. That is why you are so NORMAL. And when did you get here?"  
  
"I came a while back. I was able to see that we were all going to be needed. Besides, the opportunity to see you in something that isn't gothic was too good to pass up!"  
  
The girl with black who Katie was talking to mumbled. She had black hair with red tips at the end. Her blue eyes flashed when she looked down at the white and navy blue uniform. The blue wasn't as bad at the white but still, she hated the cursed uniform.  
  
A tall girl with black hair walked up to the two.  
  
"So, what's up you two?"  
  
"Oh Bonnie! Tell Charon she looks fine in white!" cried Katie.  
  
"I would, but, here, she is Sumifu Sara," replied the taller girl.  
  
"I despise this color."  
  
"Enough, let's go to class before the bell rings." The three girls walked off toward the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school the Inners and Outers met at Rei's temple.  
  
"I figured out who Sailor Earth is. After taking her DNA yesterday I put into my computer and."said Ami.  
  
"Just spit it out!" yelled Makoto.  
  
"Fine. Sailor Earth is Sumifu Bonnie."  
  
Everyone looked at Setsuna, expecting her to explain everything. She looked at them and she looked at them.  
  
"I'm not saying anymore."  
  
"Why?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Because I'm not allowed. Only she can tell you who she is," Setsuna said cryptically.  
  
"Never mind," said Hotaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the school, one the roof stood three figures.  
  
"Well, they know who I am," said the tallest, her chestnut brown hair moving in the soft breeze. She was wearing her school uniform. Her companions stood behind her.  
  
"They do not, at least not who you really are," said the one with all black on. She had changed as soon as school let out.  
  
"I am not her, I can not be her."  
  
"Why are you afraid of that path? It is your path, yet you turn it down, which is the most confusing of all," said the third.  
  
"I was raised to be something other than that and I am not afraid."  
  
"Yes Duchess," said the other two at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness surrounded her. There was no floor, no ceiling, no walls, nothing. Usagi just kept walking moving in one direction but never getting anywhere. Suddenly a light shown up ahead and Usagi ran for it but it seemed like trying to go up an escalator that was going down. Finally she made it to the light and walked in. It was a beautiful room where the walls were so white they shone like pearl. The floor was marble and there was a large window that went from the floor to the ceiling, which was about ten feet tall. There was one dark spot in this bright brilliance. A figure stood by the window.  
  
"Welcome, my Princess. You have a gift which is just being realized. During the Silver Millennium your mother taught you how to use this gift. Since she is no longer here and you have been reborn I will fulfill this task," said the figure. Slowly it turned around. It was Sailor Earth, also now known to be Bonnie Sumifu. She sat down and a huge, white wing chair appeared before her, obviously where Usagi was to sit.  
  
Usagi moved to sit in the chair. Once she sat down she looked into her companion's eyes. They reminded her of cat's eyes at first. They were a bright green that seemed to illuminate the shadow that hid her face under the black hood. They penetrated through Usagi's entire being, almost seeing right through her.  
  
"You're eyes glow," said Usagi, amazed at this fact.  
  
"They have for years now. Once you learn how to control your gift your eyes might glow too."  
  
"What is this, gift, as you like to call it?"  
  
"Those in the Royal Moon Family have always been able to read minds, that is what distinguished them from all others. You were learning how to read minds when Beryl attacked. I come to you in a dream because in this place, time will seem normal but dreams last for so short of time that you will be done with your training by morning."  
  
"Then, how can you read minds?"  
  
"We shall begin. I will open my mind and you try to read my mind. All you do is reach out; if it helps, close your eyes and imagine reaching out with your hand. I await your attempt. Let's see how well you start off."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and tried to imagine her hand reaching out to touch something and that's when she felt something. It was dark at first but slowly Usagi went deeper and found pain and sorrow. Then she came to a doorway. As she pushed it open images flashed trough her like a movie. There were voices, many voices. She knew some of them, some she did not. She listened to what they were saying.  
  
Bonnie sat and looked at Usagi. She knew Usagi was in her mind. She thought that some of her training must be left over from her reincarnation. Usagi was doing very well, for a beginner. Had Bonnie kept her mind closed and told Usagi to enter, she would not be anywhere near this far. There was distress. Usagi was growing tired, quickly and couldn't seem to get out.  
  
"Shoot, I forgot to tell her how to leave," she said and her eyes unfocused as she entered her own mind to help Usagi out.  
  
Usagi was looking at all the images and saw one of Sailor Earth in a beautiful crimson dress. She must've been looking in a mirror, talking with someone behind her. There was a tall man with green hair and red eyes. He looked like Pluto! There was another man standing next to him. He had a dark brown hair color that had a lighter tint to it. He had pea green eyes and looked very similar to Taiki and Yaten. She tried to listen to what they were saying, since Bonnie wore an angry expression.  
  
"I will not marry anyone, especially Captain Seiya, my Lord. I am but 18 years of age! I know, this may seem old to you, seeing how many women my age are married with children but I can not commit myself to that! I am a Sailor Scout, a Keeper of Time, and I am the Supreme Duchess. I can not marry, even if he IS the Captain of the Plutonian Guard, no offence General Kimu, but this is not what I wish to do."  
  
"Although this is not what you want, Duchess, you live on Pluto and under its laws, its King. I am that King. Many women of the court are married and many do have children. The people of the court love you; the people of Pluto love you like they do the royal family. Everyone wants to see save and happy," he was becoming red in the face.  
  
"But, the captain? He and I mix like oil and water! I can't stand him! Why not some snotty noble of the court?"  
  
"Because, it is tradition that you marry the captain. Do not make me order you to marry him. It is the law here on Pluto and you shall obey the Law," said the King.  
  
"Lord Hades-I will try to get along with the captain and I will obey our wishes. Know this, I do not do this for you but for Setsuna who has been trying for the past few years to 'get us together' as she says. Good day my Lord, General," she said with an icy glare and left the room, seething at what had happened.  
  
Usagi gasped. Seiya and Bonnie had been married during the Silver Millennium? And it seemed Bonnie didn't like the idea. But if that was the case and Bonnie remembered all of this then that would mean.that would mean she had not been reborn and had been living since then! This was so confusing and Usagi started to feel a little tired. She needed to get out but she didn't know how! She turned back to the door to find it gone; there was nothing but memories and pain in here! The air became thick and Usagi was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Do not worry, Princess. I will lead you out," said a voice. Usagi turned to see Bonnie wearing her black cloak. She held out a hand and Usagi took it. There was a blinding light and it hurt Usagi eyes for a moment to realize that she was back in the room. She was sitting in the white wing chair with Bonnie sitting across from her, her green eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
"I had no idea you and Seiya were." began Usagi.  
  
"Three days we were married. We courted for three months and I admit I felt attracted to him but it was nothing more than that. I was on the Moon when the attack came. He was on Pluto. By the time he reached the Moon, almost everyone was dead. He found me and I sent my energy to your mother, locking myself in my staff. He was attacked from behind and was killed. It was nothing more than that. I had the feeling he liked someone better," she said, looking straight at Usagi.  
  
"Who?" asked Usagi, completely oblivious to the meaning of the stare.  
  
"We shall continue. Now, I'm going to lock my mind, you see if you can enter. I destroy the locks, think of your pure white energy and a heat source and melt the locks. To leave you imagine the door being there and walk out, understand?"  
  
Usagi nodded then closed her eyes, imagining the arm reaching out. She was once again in the dark place but she saw the door. On the door was a huge lock. She imagined her energy as a heat source and touched the lock, melting it completely. She walked inside and looked at more memories. Then she turned, imagined that the door was back and left. She did this multiple times, the number of locks growing each time. Finally, she looked at Bonnie, who looked expressionless.  
  
"I don't think I can go on any longer. I feel tired and we've been doing this for hours. I just want to sleep and dream," said the exhausted Usagi. Bonnie stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
"You did extremely well, Usagi. And where do you think we are?" she asked, still looking out the window.  
  
"Well, I don't know. One moment I was asleep and then I was here," she paused remembering what had happened and then she blinked in surprise. "You said this was a dream when I got here. So that means that we're in.?"  
  
"Yes, we are in your mind, in your dream. This is not my real self, I am just an image. Now, before you awaken know this: You have the power to read minds. Whatever you do, don't read the mind of the enemy. You will either find darkness or nothing. The darkness will kill you since you have not had the time to train," she said and turned to look Usagi in the eye. Then the world started to fade and swirl into nothingness. Just before the world went dark she heard one thing more.  
  
"Remember, Usagi. Be careful with this gift you've been given."  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, looking around to find herself in her own bunny covered room. Her alarm clock had yet to go off but she did not try to go back to sleep. Instead she got dressed in her school uniform. When she looked in the mirror to do her hair her hand stopped in mid-air. Her eyes glowed a slight blue color.  
  
A/N: Well people, Happy New Years. I am 2-3 chapters away from finishing this story. *hears people in he background say "It's too bad to continue so why do you?"* I am a new person. Please, flame me all you wish. I with either a) ignore you or b) try to make the story more to your liking. For all the readers who like the story, *looks out to see very few people smiling* please continue with comment, questions, and/or concerns.  
  
After I finish this story (Due to the fact I was told it was in my best interests to continue) I'm changing my name (again) and going to work on non-added character stories, though I do plan on doing a sequel. (Hears booing.) I can't help myself.*swatdrop* 


End file.
